I said that?
by smileyyxmaria
Summary: Sakura is 17 in here. Well everybody is x]. This is way after Sasuke we brought back from Orochimaru. If I miss spell I apologize. My first fanfic so please no insults. It’s a little pervy, I know, but just bare with me. Please if you have any ideas on th
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic(: No flames please.

Sakura stared out the sunset skies.

"Sakura, is something on your mind right now?" Kakashi stood next to Sakura waiting for the answer.

"Kakashi, it's been at least a year since I saw Sasuke, do you think he'll remember all the good times we shared?" A tear sprouted from Sakura's eyes.

Kakashi put down the book he was reading, "Sakura, Sasuke just been away for a while, he didn't have memory lost." Sakura knew Kakashi was just trying to make her feel better.

"I'll see about that tomorrow."

"Believe it or not Sakura, Sasuke's okay."

Sakura looked up to the skies, she wished she could believe Kakashi, she really did, but Sasuke haven't seen her for quite some time.

I hope he remembered...

All the goods time we share.

The missions we went through together.

Days when they ramen together.

The love that I had for him…

The next morning…

Sakura bought a banquet of flowers for Sasuke. She entered the Konaha Hospital.

"May I please see Uchiha, Sasuke?" Sakura asked the nurse.

The nurse led Sakura to room 341.

Sakura pushed open the door… Sasuke was right on the bed staring right back at her.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke, "Oh, Sasuke you're okay!"

"Sakura…" Sasuke stared up at her.

"I bought you these Sasuke," Sakura handed the banquet of flowers to him.

"Thanks, Sakura," Sasuke replied and took the flowers.

Sakura wiped the tears off her eyes, she was glad Sasuke was okay, but the good thing is that he remembered her.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura, I don't think this will work out…"

"Don't say that Sasuke!" Sakura ran up to him and hugged him, "I always had feelings for you."

Sasuke was quiet, he didn't want to hurt her more than she was already is. He knew he had unfinished business that he had to be done.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, "Sakura, you're really annoying."

Sakura didn't care how much annoying she was. He had his arms wrapped around her, which met that he cared for her…that he loves her.

"Sakura, please don't let me get in the way of you're daily doings," Sasuke released his arms around Sakura.

"No, Sasuke. I want to spend the whole day with you."

"Go, Sakura. You don't know what I've been through."

"But you're here now, everything's going to be okay."

"I haven't killed Itachi yet!" Sasuke looked away.

Sakura felt all her sunshine turn to rain. Does this mean… he has to leave me again? Is he going to leave Konaha again, after being used my Orochimaru?

"Sakura, if you really care for me then go."

Sakura got up her seat and head for the door.

Night time…

Sakura was taking a walk when she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura ran up to him.

"Sakura, go home!"

"No!" Sakura cried, "You can't leave me again!"

"It's no use, I have to kill Itachi."

"Then let me go with you, without you I'm nothing," tears began to sprout out of Sakura's eyes, "Do you want me to suffer, like I did when you went to Orochimaru?"

Sasuke stood there quiet.

"Please don't go!"

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and hugged her, "Sakura, you need to understand. Bringing you along, you are endangered. Not going means not killing Itachi."

Sasuke returned to the path he was walking on.

"No!" Sakura ran up to him and hugged him, "Don't leave."

Sasuke mysteriously disappeared and appear behind Sakura, "I'll miss you."

Sakura's eyes widen, she fell on to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke stared at Sakura, he gave her a little kiss on the cheek and as again put her on the same bench, he did last time.

"I'll miss you, Sakura." Sasuke disappeared from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go second chapter.

**Note: I know Sasuke move pretty quick, well at least faster than Sakura(my opinion.) but lets let that slide too!**

Sakura awoke to Naruto's face right in front of her.

"Naruto!" Sakura punched him all the way to the skies.

"Sakura-Chan, I was just going to ask you what you were doing laying on this bench."

"Wait…where's Sasuke?"

Suddenly Kiba and Hinata ran up to them, "We just received new from the Hokage, Sasuke left last night."

A tear sprouted out Sakura's eyes, "Last night…"

Flash back.

"_No, Sasuke don't leave me here alone."_

"_Go, Sakura!"_

_Sakura runs up to him and hugs him, "Please don't go."_

"_I'll miss you…"_

End of flash back.

They all turned to Sakura.

"What do you mean last night Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura walked away as if Naruto didn't even say anything."

"Sakura-Chan, where are you going?"

Sakura ran up the apartment she's now living in and packed all of her things. I'll go with Sasuke no matter what anyone says.

She quickly ran out the gates of Konoha in search for Sasuke. She ran into the woods looking all over, but couldn't find him.

"Ah, I'll never find Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Ah!" a scream shot out of nowhere.

Sakura ran to the spot where she heard the voice. Her eyes widen.

"Idate!" Sakura was surprised, "It's been a long time since I saw you!"

"Sakura, it's you!"

"Well of course it's me."

"This heavy bag has gotten me warn out!"

"Here, let me help you," Sakura threw the bag over her shoulder, "Idate, by any chance, you've seen Sasuke?"

"Well I didn't exactly see Sasuke, but I saw a black figure running across me."

Sakura's eyes widen once again, she quickly flew into the air.

"Hey! If you're going to help me, at least tell me when you're leaving!"

I have to get to Sasuke no matter what. Sakura raced through the woods, along with Idate. All of sudden she caught a glimpse at someone…Sasuke!

"Is that you, Sasuke?" Sakura got closer and closer to the image.

"Sakura, you're heading the wrong way, I need to deliver this to my friend in the Hidden Stone Village!" Idate ran up to Sakura.

Sakura got closer, it was Sasuke!

"Sasuke, you're here!"

"S-Sakura, what are you doing here…and with Idate…"

"Oh, Sasuke, long time no see."

"Sasuke I'm glad you're here!" Sakura ran up to hug him, "I been sea-"

"Sakura, go home," Sasuke turned the other way.

"Why are you always like this?!" Sakura cried, "Why do you always leave me hanging?"

"Because…I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"I'll go through all the pain in the world just to be with you."

"What about my bag!"

"Sorry, Idate, but you're going to have to do this on your own, sorry."

"Oh, what ever," Idate leap into the air.

"Sasuke…you know we can always do things together, no just you."

"Sakura you don't understand…"

"What is there to understand, it's me plus you."

"I have to kill Itachi."

"Can't we do it together?" Sakura pressed her hands on to Sasuke, "No matter where you go, I'll be right here next you always."

"Sakura…"

"I'll always be there for you…"


End file.
